cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrell Warner
Tyrell Warner '''is a character who first appeared in the third season of Cherry Hill. The character was mentioned in both previous seasons as he is the father to Naomi Jones and ex-husband to Monica, during his time in Cherry Hill, Tyrell shared an unhealthy relationship with his wife Eve, however he stunned the nation when he was revealed to be the mystery '''Hill Killer who had plagued the town, responsible for the death of Claire Meyer and 5 others. His reign of terror ended when he held a group of people hostage - including his ex-wife Monica's family - leading to her eventually shooting him in the back of the head and killing him. He was played by Erik King. Background Tyrell and Monica married, and their relationship seemed happy for a while until Tyrell eventually became abusive and accidentaly injured Monica during an argument. Monica fled with their young child Naomi. He eventually tracked them down to Cherry Hill and was stopped during an argument by Brian Harper, who was gathering his stuff into a moving truck while his ex-wife Lydia was at work, and young children Dana and Anthony were at school. Tyrell accidentally smashed Brian's head into a rock and killed him. Monica helped cover up the murder by acting as if a dresser fell on him, causing him to crack his head open. She told Tyrell to leave and never come back. Tyrell moved back to California and re-located to Santa Rosa, where he met Eve - a psychiatrist. He admitted that he felt powerful from his murder of Brian and wanted to do it again. He admitted that when he killed Brian, he felt relieved of his venom and hatred of Monica. Eve vows to help him kick his 'addiction' and after years of seeing each other for therapy, they began a relationship that eventually lead to marriage. Before his appearance in the premiere episode of Season 3, Tyrell was mentioned sporradically throughout the series. The character was first mentioned in early Season 1, Naomi was discussing her mothers relationship with Jeremy, when the two mentioned that Naomi's dad had next to no contact with his daughter as he lived upstate. Later on when choosing names their new baby, Jeremy mentioned the name Ty when Monica became nervous and aggitated. In the finale of Season 2, Tyrell's mother Yolanda had come to talk to Naomi. It was revealed that Naomi managed to find her grandmother, who had gotten into contact with Tyrell. It was noted that the economy had meant he moved around constantly looking for work. Season 3 It was revealed by producers that Tyrell would moving to the street, with his new wife in town. At first, Tyrell seemed to be on the road to redemption moving into Cherry Hill to make up to Naomi that he hadn't been more actve in her life since he left Monica and her years ago, to 'move upstate'. Yolanda explained Tyrell had also moved closer for job oppertunities, however Monica was not only horrified to discover that he was moving into town, but into town with his new wife Eve, who strongly took against Monica and Jeremy. Tyrell attempted to mend relations, however concentrated on Naomi despite the problems it caused with a jealous Monica as well as Eve who strongly disliked living in Cherry Hill.It became clear that the two shared a volatile relationship, constantly rowing, in which it seemed Eve had been harbouring a secret of Tyrell's and in a conversation with Monica suggested she knew the true reason her and Tyrell split, leaving Monica horrified. Despite their bickering, Tyrell did attempt to help Eve, he made headlines by saving her from being run over following an increase in RTA's in the area, Eve disliked the 'new Tyrell' and suggested he started to buck his ideas up, Tyrell seemed threatened by his wife. When Claire Meyer overheard the two arguing after Tyrell made a comment after suggesting him and Eve renew their wedding vows, he seemed strangely agressive to his daughters friend, similiar to when Eve had been arrested on the suspiscion that she was the Hill Killer (a serial killer who'd been murdering members of the town) Tyrell did apologise to Claire, though she still seemed shaken by his outburst. The Hill Killer When Tyrell and Eve moved to town, Leon McGreggor was murdered shortly followed by a number of other residents close to members of the community, due to Tyrell's psychotic and agressive personality. As the case progressed, the finger of blame seemed to be pointed at Miranda King who found herself in a crime scene during an absence in her mind caused by her schizhophrenia. Eve also found herself under the radar as she was found outside Nikki Carrigan's house the night of her attack, due to her being there to clean up Tyrell's trail. It is revealed that Eve was helping cover up Tyrell's tracks because she was convinced she could fix him. After Eve told police about Miranda's condition it seemed as if Eve was intentionally framing Miranda to save her own skin. Hostage Situation and Death Naomi returned home from visiting her grandmother in Hawthorne, she told Eve that the killer was in fact Tyrell! Naomi was stunned to learn that Eve was aware of this before she was knocked unconcious. In the meantime, Claire - who had pulled through a life threatening brain operation and her tumor removed - was killed by the murderous Tyrell after he injected her IV with an air bubble, causing an embolism. It is revealed that he found out about Claire's powers due to folders left in the restroom of the Meyer home after he apologized for his rude behavior to her in the prior episode. He figured it out that her strange behavior toward him was because she read his mind and probably knows the truth about the killer's identity and killed her in fear that she may talk. After tying up Naomi and Tyrell's arrival home, Eve realized what she's doing is wrong and that he "can't be fixed". She pulled a revolver on him and pulled the trigger, to find the barrel empty. Tyrell was more lucky as when he used his gun to shoot her, it worked. Eve lay on the floor dying. Soon, Tyrell gathered up Miranda - who came over looking for Naomi after word came out from Ash Desari that she was arguing with Eve on the porch as he and his wife Pushpa arrived home from India - and then Jeremy and Monica, who came to look for Miranda and Naomi after they got a call from a panicking Dana due to their not being at the police station for news on Claire's death. With four hostages, Tyrell plotted to take Naomi - whom was the reason he came to Cherry Hill in the first place - and sweep her away while murdering the others and planting Eve as the real killer. His plot was foiled as Jeremy attacked him. During their struggle, Miranda and Naomi escaped the house. Monica rescued Eve, who was barely alive, before firing Tyrell's gun at his own head, killing him and ending his reign of terror for good. Legacy Eve survived her wounds and left Cherry Hill, Monica threatening to tell the police about her involvement if she did not leave and never come back. She eventually did return six years later with familiar patient Fernando Montgomery in an attempt to fix him like she did with Tyrell. Monica reminds Eve about her failure with Tyrell and calls her delusional. This results in Eve breaking down that Fernando will be different and admits she made mistakes in judgment with Tyrell. Meanwhile, Jennifer Meyer continues to feel the effects of her daughter's death as Fernando returns - unaware that Claire was murdered - and asks to see her. Victims As the Hill Killer, Tyrell claimed plenty of victims since his tenure on Cherry Hill. Some lived, some did not. *'Brian Harper: '''Tyrell's first known murder victim, Brian was accidentally pushed onto a rock and killed over a decade before the Hill Killer fiasco. Monica covered up this death for him. This murder began his lust for blood that carried on once he returned to Cherry Hill a decade later. *'Leon McGreggor: Leon McGreggor was killed as Tyrell gutted and hanged on his farm. *'''Melanie Briscoe: Melanie was bludgeoned to death with a paperweight. *'Nikki Carrigan: '''Nikki was stabbed and thrown off her balcony into her pool, but luckily survived. Her unborn child, however, did not. *'Isra Lasharie: Isra disappeared and was later found dead in the sewers - her bloody body gruesomely sliced in half. *'Sam Meeks: '''Sam was walking with Summer in the park, and his throat slit. Summer escaped unharmed, but Sam was killed. *'Claire Meyer: Following Claire's surgery on her brain tumor, Tyrell injected her IV with a bubble of air, causing her to suffer an embolism and die. *'Eve Warner:' Tyrell shot her after she realized she was doing the wrong thing by covering up his murders and attempted to kill him. She survived the attack, however. Trivia *Tyrell is the fourth main character to die and the second to be murdered directly, the other being Claire, whom he ironically murdered himself. *In Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang when reviewing his reign of terror, Tyrell mistakes The Rocky Horror Picture Show as the Little Shop of Horrors when referring to what Nikki was watching on the television moments before the attack. *He appeared in fifteen episodes up until his death in the Season 3 finale.